


First Christmas

by ZodiacBiologist



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: The years had all begun to blend together after Simon met Grace, but when a gift wrapping cart tells them it's Christmas, they decide to celebrate.Written for Pikablob on Tumblr's Secret Santa!
Relationships: Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe
Kudos: 6





	First Christmas

The years had all begun to blend together after Simon met Grace; The only indication of it having moved at all was themselves. 

Simon's hair now brushed his shoulders in a way that he found annoying, prompting him to start wearing it in a small ponytail at the base of his head. It was only meant to last until they could find some scissors, but Grace liked to flick it gently and Simon found himself smitten by the action. 

So, when they stumbled upon a 'gift wrapping' cart, the blonde was less than enthused. The cart looked like the robot version of Santa's gift shop with hundreds of gifts being boxed and wrapped, then tossed onto a conveyor belt to go...Er...Where did the gifts go after?

"Ready for a haircut?" The girl asked, tugging the scissors away from the mechanical arm holding them. 

"No way!" Simon argued, the question pulling him far away from his thoughts. 

"Oh, come on! You've been whining all year about your hair getting long!" 

"All year? Grace, it's only been...Uh...Anyone know what month we're in?" The blonde asked, half startled when he actually got a reply. 

"It's December 24th! Christmas eve!" A disembodied voice called from somewhere in the factory. 

"Christmas?" Grace muttered, looking about the cart. Huh...How did she not notice? The wrapping paper was various shades of red and green and gold ribbons were tied delicately around the boxes. 

For a moment, she almost missed home...Sorta. She missed getting presents more than anything; It was the only reason she didn't mind being alone on Christmas; She could open her gifts in peace. 

She wondered if Simon ever had presents...She knew her companion had a mom who made good cookies, but that was about it…

"We should take a few of these. It's not like anyone is gonna miss them." The girl suggested, lifting one of the boxes from the conveyor belt. 

Sure enough, none of the machines seemed to notice. 

"A-are you sure?" Simon asked, moving to stand beside the girl. He hardly had time to register a box being shoved into his arms.

"Aaaaabsolutely." Grace smiled brightly, "It's Christmas after all!" 

Now, whether or not that was true for the rest of the train was completely up in the air as the two children filled their arms with as many boxes as they could carry. The walk back to the Mall Cart they chose as their base was a long one, but it was filled with the sounds of off-key Christmas carols. 

"Simon, I'll pay you to never sing 'Jingle Bells' again." Grace laughed, tossing her gifts onto the floor as soon as she could.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? What about you, Mariah Carey?" 

"Hey, I can actually sing, unlike someone."

The truth hung in the air, but Simon didn't care to respond, instead, he stared at the boxes in front of him, "What do you think is in them?" 

"I think I saw a teddy bear get packed into one of these, but I'm not sure." Grace admitted, shaking one of her boxes. 

"One way to find out…" Simon muttered, picking up one of the boxes and pulling gently on the paper. 

Grace turned to her own pile, ripping a bit more roughly at it. Anticipation mounted as she pulled the lid off the box, a wide grin spreading across her face, "Cool! Simon, look! A makeup kit!" 

The girl held it up proudly, a whole level of happiness taking over. Opening gifts alone was pretty great, but immediately getting to show them off? Even better!

"A model airplane! Sweet!" Simon lifted his toy gingerly from its box, hugging it close to his chest. 

The two continued this back and forth until they had reached the final box. 

"Must've grabbed an extra one…" Grace mumbled, before pushing the box toward her friend, "You open it."

"Me? But it's your box…" Simon tried to push it back, but the girl stopped him.

"I get, like, a million Christmas presents every year. You take it." 

The blonde pouted, then wrinkled his nose in thought, "Together?"

"Together." Grace agreed, moving to be an equal distance away from the box as Simon. The two started on either corner, pulling on the paper in their own ways until all that was left was the lid. 

"Ready?" Simon asked, his friend nodding in agreement. The lid was finally pulled away and both children peeked inside, "What is it?

"It's...Mistletoe?" Grace reached into the box, pulling out the offending plant. 

A deeply blush had covered Simon's face, "You know what they say about mistletoe…"

"What? It's just a plant...I think…" Grace said, "It's pretty though…"

"You gotta kiss under it. My mom used to hang some above the door for our Christmas party." Simon stared sheepishly at the ground. If not for the current situation, he may have taken a moment to miss his mother. There was no time for that, however, as Grace reached for his hands. 

The kiss was short, awkward, and resulted in Grace bursting into a fit of laughter, "There! You got your Christmas kiss or whatever. Merry Christmas, Simon. 

The deep red from earlier had returned to Simon's face, though he busied himself with his new toys this time, "Merry Christmas, Grace."


End file.
